A New Direction
by xxBlowthecandlesout
Summary: When New Directions can't seem to come together and put aside their differences, squabbling and petty arguments, Mr Schue comes up with a plan to make them rethink their strengths- a camping trip. Only problem is he forgot to include all the things that could go awry for the group while they try to get back to what they use to be.


Finding A New Direction

_**When New Directions can't seem to come together and put aside their differences, squabbling and petty arguments, Mr Schue comes up with a plan to make them rethink their strengths- a camping trip. Only problem is he forgot to include all the things that could go awry for the group while they try to get back to what they use to be. **_

_Set sometime in Season 3, I'm thinking.. Cause Blaine will be apart of ND. Although it will differ a lot from the show...so basically AU. Enjoy! _

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. Or any of the New Direction members. Just the hair-brained, crazy plot. Enjoy. xx**

**Prologue **

Will Schuester had been coaching this group of misfits for three years now. And while the job had it's disadvantages, he really loved it... most of the time, anyways. But lately it was proving to be more than difficult. The members were lashing out on each other more, more and more people left the choir room cranky and it was starting to get to him. They were supposed to be a team. He just needed to find a way to reinforce the rules. He needed to find a way to make them come together again, like they did when they were performing.

Will sighed as he stood at the front of the room, his arms crossed. There were only five minutes of class left and he was thoroughly thrilled. The class period had started well enough.. until Rachel opened her mouth. One thing led to another, and now Kurt was sitting with his back to the rest of the classroom, his chair turned around. Blaine was at his side, trying to say something to him but by look stony look on Kurt's face, it was obvious he wasn't listening. In the bottom row, Rachel was sitting with her arms crossed, her eyes closed, beside her Finn looked confused, like he hadn't understood the last fifty minutes of class. The rest of the class had all broken off into little groups- like in the beginning when it was just the original six.

Artie, Tina, Mike and Mercedes were talking animatedly about some movie that was coming out and they were all supposed to go. Puck and Sam were sitting in front of Rory, questioning him about something. In the back Santana and Brittany were sitting with their backs to the him, looking suspicious.

The trill of the bell broke Schuester out of his thoughts. He looked up watching as New Directions filed out, leaving him to his thoughts. He looked around the room which seconds ago had been filled with students. Maybe ND wasn't the only one who needed guidance- he did too. He walked out, all but running through the halls to get to Emma's office. He closed the door behind him, a surprised Emma looking up.

"Will!" She said, her voice an octave higher than usual.

"Emma," He said, sitting down in one of the small chairs in front of her desk, "I'm at a loss."

Emma looked at him nodding slowly, her small body leaning forward slightly. She clasped her hands, perching her chin on them.

"New Directions. I can't seem to get them to stop arguing long enough for us to decide anything. I've tried everything- the Sing-Off's. Duet challenges, I've had talks with the members. Nothing is working," He sighed, his head falling into his hands.

Emma sighed, "Well, Will. I mean, maybe a trip would bring them closer together. You could go to a museum or something."

Will looked up at her, shaking his head, "They haven't really been acting like a team, and I'm supposed to reward them with a trip?"

Emma's lips turned down in a small, hurt frown, "Well, maybe take them somewhere they don't like. Somewhere where they have to come together as a team."

Will nodded slowly with what she was saying, "Take them somewhere where they have to reconnect- without cell phones, and the internet and all this _drama_."

Emma nodded, smiling, "Of course."

A smile slowly slid onto his face as it clicked in his head.

"Will... Where are you going with this?" She asked hesitantly.

Will got up, still smiling, "You'll see..." And with that he walked out.


End file.
